


Soft lips

by MintyToast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Haikyuu Month, Implied Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyToast/pseuds/MintyToast
Summary: "I want to lick his abbs" Hinata mumbled."Stop, he can probably hear you" Yachi groaned."What! It's not like you don't want to lick her abbs too" Hinata accused."You think she has abbs?"."There's only one way to find out" Hinata winked and squeezed the air twice with his hands.Yachi turned and punched him."Yea I deserved that" Hinata wheezed, rubbing his chest.





	Soft lips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to die of hypothermia before I finish writing this for sure. Winter can go suck a dick.

It came to her like a fresh breath of air, the taste of sugar on the tongue, the smell of spring in the air, the feeling of opening a new book and the transformation from dirty to clean.

But...uhhh maybe Yachi wasn't so clean after all.  
Perhaps even a bit dirty... okay a lot dirty. Because it wasn't her fault that her heart was beating like the song Africa by Toto. It wasn't her fault that her company had set up a meeting with clients that looked like...like that! 

Standing outside the glass doors of the conference room were two people. A man and a woman. The woman was tall, professional and sleek looking, with cut cheek bones, long black silky hair tucked into a bun and a black pencil skirt accompanied by a blue blouse and black heels.

In fact, it was entirely unfair. What was also unfair was that Yachi was so god damn gay holy shit please let her see her way throughout this meeting without dying as her soul floated towards heaven with AmazingGrace playing on a harp in the background and-

"Hitoka" Hinata clapped twice infront of Yachis face, forcing her to snap out of her daydream.

"You okay?" He asked, worriedly.

She flashed him a smile and stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm okay. Just...tired" she hummed. Her eyes drifted slowly back to the woman who was talking with her boss. 

"Okay well while your over here doing youtube tutorial morning yoga stretches, I'll be looking at hottie 12:00 oclock" Hinata wiggled his eyebrows and adjusted the sides of his red suit.

"I know. She looks like a model cut out of a vogue magazine" Yachi whined, resting her chin on her palm.

Hinata snorted distastefully.

"That wench? I'm talking about black suit over there. Daddy likey" Hinata licked his lips.

Yachi eyes darted to look at the woman's co worker. He had black straight hair, an even darker black suit. With his posture it looked like he constantly had a stick up his ass.

"Gross" she spat, sticking out her tongue.

Hinata assumed Yachis position with chin in hand as his eyes glazed over the man.

"Look at those eyes. They look like they could hold a thousand stars in them, they look like the ocean on a cold night. I'm literally fucking drowning in them. Save me" Hinata ranted.

"Oh my God they're coming. Tuck your boner away" Hitoka gasped, grabbing his sleeve.

"I DON'T HAVE A BONER" Hinata yelled.

Oh and that did it.

"HINATA. O-ONE OF OUR BEST PITCHERS" their boss stumbled over his words, rubbing the back of his neck as the woman and man looked in shock at the two sitting at the table

Yachi visibly shrank under the piercing eyes that lay on her.

"That's right. I'm Hinata Shoyou and the only thing I have a boner for is this amazing deal I'm going to propose to you" he flashed a grin, standing up and moving around the long table to shake their hands.

Yachi could almost slide right under the table right here right now and never be seen again.

"And you are?" Hinata asked, returning to his seat as everyone else went to sit down.

"Kageyama Tobio" the man said, voice smooth and low.

Yachi swore she could of seen Hinata mentally orgasm.

Kageyama. Boring. Next please. Ugh.

"And I'm Kiyoko Shimizu" the woman said, lips moving, Yachi thinking what else those lips could do. And okay stop Hitoka, you are IN A MEETING. AT WORK. 

She slapped her cheeks with her hands each side of her face, leaving two red marks.

"Rough morning?" Kiyoko asked, sliding into the seat next to hers as Hinata set up the presentation.

Yachis face heated up.

"Oh IJustDidntSleepLastNight and ThisMorning I DidntHaveTimeToGoGetCoffee and- I'll just stop now".  
Yachi was an IDIOT. Ugh.

But instead she was surprised when Kiyoko gently pushed her own coffee over the glass table towards her.

"I know what you mean. I can't run without caffeine too. Sometimes interacting with Kageyama feels like talking to a brick wall" she flipped through some notes, chuckling.

Yachi took a long sip from the cup. Was this a *wiggles eyebrows* indirect kiss?

"Should you be telling me that. He's only a few meters away?".

Kiyoko turned to look at her, eyes searching over her face.

"I was only making conversation as to relieve you of any embarrassment made by previous statements" she said.

Of course. She was only talking to Yachi to be polite. She thought Yachi was a fool. Yachi is a fool. A fool who needs to do her job!

"Ah I see. I'd say the same about my co worker" she grinned. "But he's quite the opposite. If somebody called him a dumbass, he-".

"DUMBASS" Kageyama yelled, making Kiyoko and Yachi both jump.

"I WAS JUST COMPLIMENTING YOUR SUIT. WHAT? YOU DON'T THINK IT LOOKS LIKE A DARK BLUEBERRY?" Hinata frowned.

Kageyama looked flabbergasted.

"WELL YOU LOOK LIKE A TOMATO IN THAT SUIT" Kageyama retorted.

"Kageyama do shut up" Kiyoko snapped. "We're guests here" she scowled at him. Her aroma was almost as frightening as Daichis. Yikes.

"No, I'm sorry. We're wasting your time and your paying so much. Some of us should be doing a better job" Yachi added the last part a bit roughly, making eye contact with Hinatas fiery gaze.

"Whatever" Hinata rolled his eyes as he turned to the now set up graphs, starting the presentation and smoothing ruffled feathers.

Out of Yachis peripheral vision, she saw Kiyoko release a sigh though her soft lips.

 

The rest of the meeting went fairly well and 30 minutes later, they were both positioned as they were at the start, chins in hands, staring as their boss finished talking to their clients outside the door.

"I want to lick his abbs" Hinata mumbled.  
"Stop, he can probably hear you" Yachi groaned.  
"What! It's not like you don't want to lick her abbs too" hinata accused.  
"You think she has abbs?".  
"There's only one way to find out" Hinata winked and squeezed the air twice with his hands.  
Yachi turned and punched him.  
"Yea I deserved that" Hinata wheezed, rubbing his chest.

"Oh yea and you were so smooth with Mr Angry over there" Yachi said sarcastically.

Hinata grinned and pulled out a piece of paper with sprawled cursive writing on it.

"Bow Chika wow wow" he said, raising his hand for a high five.

"But you two were fighting like two roosters in a cage!".

Hinata settled with highfiving himself.

"You just explained our first night together" Hinata wiggled his eyebrows.

Yachi faked a gag.

"Bae and I just have a love hate relationship is all. He'll be raising our 69 children soon enough" Hinata smirked, examining his nails, feet propped up on the table.

Yachi huffed a sigh. "Why can't I be suave. Instead of stumbling over my words and making her worry about my mental health, why couldn't I have been smooth like butter".

"Hitoka did you see me throw in the number 69?".

"Why couldn't I have told her not to worry. I could of told her the only thing she should be worrying about is how my phone is missing digits. Aka her number"

"Hitoka did you see me slip in the 69???".

"That woman should be my wife".

"HITOKA" Hinata shouted.

"YES I HEARD YOU SLIP IN 69 YOU DIRTY MAN".

"THANKS FOR FINALLY NOTICING, BUT YOU'RE FUTURE WAIFU IS ON HER WAY OUT".

Yachi slammed her hands on the desk as she saw Kiyoko bow and turn on her heels, following Kageyama out of sight.

"MY WAIFU" she screeched.

"YOUR WAIFU" Hinata shook her by the shoulders as they screamed at each other.

Yachi quickly rushed around the table, slamming her hip on the way.

"DON'T WORRY YOUR WAIFU WILL KISS IT BETTER FOR YOU. GO GO GO" Hinata yelped.

Yachi saluted to him before slipping out of the double doors.

A few moments of silence passed. Then Hinata took out his phone and held up the piece of paper, calling the number.

"Ah yes I'd like to order a large pizza. Hawaiian. Extra pineapple. Haha yea the usual as always. Yep I'll be paying with cash. Thankyou".

He really should of asked Kageyama for his number after all....

 

 

Yachi was bolting down the corridor, as riled up as seeing season 4 of her favorite anime come out.

(Lol step it up furudate please)

But before Yachi could even comprehend how far Kiyoko could be by now, she turned a corner and crashed into somebodys chest, knocking her and the somebody down to the floor.

Yachi simply lied there. 

"I'm dead. Aren't I. I should of payed for life insurance" she sighed, scrunching her eyes shut.

"Yachi? Yachi are you alright?".

A bright light? She slowly opened her eyes to see Kiyoko standing above her.

"An angel" Yachi cooed from the floor. "Did you just fall from heaven?".

Kiyoko laughed, taking Yachis hand and pulling her up.

"Very much not. In fact...I was thinking about using that very line when I was walking back to ask for your number..." she chuckled, tucking a loose strand of black hair behind her ear.

Yachi3000 was not operating properly. Did she hear that correct. If so, could Kiyoko please hurry up and confirm it.

"You want my number?" Yachi squeaked.

"If...that's okay?" Kiyoko blushed.

Oh my God she blushed. She actually blushed. Yachi was IN.

"I mean yea sure cool whatever. I'd be all for that. As much as i'm into girls beach volleyball" Yachi froze. "UH I MEAN". 

 

"I'm in a girls beach volleyball team. You should come see me play sometime" Kiyoko smiled, handing over her phone.

 

"You want me to keep this?" Yachi asked, staring at the phone.

 

Kiyoko frowned.

"I certainly hope not. How could I get your phone number if you entered it and never gave it back".

Hitoka you fucking idiot. She scrambled to type in her number.

"I'm sorry, i'm so embrassing" Yachi flinched, giving back the phone.

Kiyoko pocketed it. "I think you're actually pretty cute" she grinned. Then she was turning to leave.

COOL CAUSE I THINK YOU'RE CUTE TOO. WAIT NO DON'T LEAVE.

"Oh and by the way. My uh co wor- Kageyama wanted to give his number to Hinata" she slipped a small scrap of paper into her palm.

"I'll be calling soon!" She yelled over her shoulder, making her way down the hall.

 

...

Kageyamas number?  
It wasn't the one she was set out to get.

But this also meant that her friend was a filthy liar AND AN ENABLER.

 

"HINATAAAAAAAA" she screamed, turning on her heel.

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is being an idiot so if you see any spelling eras, HIT ME UP SON. I'M ALL READY TO TALK ABOUT MY BAD ASS GRAMMAR & PUNCTUATION :,) and how I can correct it.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this quick fling of a story. Adios.


End file.
